


God Bless America

by 221bshrlocked



Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Comics, Steve Rogers - Fandom, marvel movie universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel - Freeform, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bshrlocked/pseuds/221bshrlocked
Summary: You go undercover with Steve on his birthday. Things don't go your way...but then they do *wink wink*





	God Bless America

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bot-fiction (breebot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebot/gifts).



> NSFW gifs so please go away if you are under 18. Also, HAPPY 99th BIRTHDAY STEVIE BOY!!!!

So it was the 4th of July. America’s Independence Day. The ultimate American experience for some. 

But for you, it was spent, unfortunately, on a mission, with Steve. Now, it wasn’t unfortunate because of Steve. No. It was unfortunate because Steve was doing this on his birthday. You tried to convince him you could do it on your own but he refused. You made Bucky attempt to tell him he could come along if he was needed but he still refused.

Which is why were annoyed right now. You were planning on giving Steve a fantastic birthday gift. It was now or never. You harbored a crush on him for a while now, and had to pretend everyday that he was just a friend.

But he was more than that. Much much more. 

So you were going to confess.

But then this happened.

I mean it wasn’t the worst idea either. You had to go undercover as a couple to a party. It was simple really. Get some information from the daughter of a HYDRA general. It would be so easy. Lucky for you, she was not interested in Steve. 

She was not interested in men at all. So all you needed to do was distract her a little, get her to walk to a room with you, and go home.

Walking out to the car Tony lent you, Steve’s jaw dropped once he saw your attire. For some reason, his pants felt just a little too tight.

“Y/N t-that’s some [ dress ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a3/4d/2a/a34d2aaf6fd44bce90995b961799a4be.jpg)you got there.” He pointed at you, too shy to look up at you, knowing very well you caught him checking you out.

“So glad you like it babe.” You kissed his cheek, making him blush even more.

Oh man. He was America’s Golden Boy.

“W-what was that for?” He finally looked at you, marveling at how beautiful you looked, even with simple your make-up.

“Well we are going as a couple right? Better get used to it from now.”

He opened the door for you, and you caught the hitch in his breath once he saw the back of your dress.

Walking, more like sprinting to his side, he sat down and started the engine.

“That’s some dress you picked out.”

“You said that already Soldier.” Not expecting to hear that, he pressed harder on the gas, making you chuckle at his reaction.

“So uhhh, how do I-where can I touch you when we’re...you know..when I’m leading you around?” He avoided looking at you, knowing very well he would lose it. 

Leaning towards him, you whispered in his ears. “Anywhere you like Captain. It is your birthday after all.” Sitting back, you saw his jaw clench at your tone.

You were driving the poor man insane. But it was so much fun, knowing very well how he was affected by your actions.

“You sure about that doll?” He tried to control his voice, failing at how desperate he sounded.

“For you Captain, always.” His resolve was breaking slowly. You noticed how he always reacted when you called him by his rank.

Maybe it was a kink? You were going to test that theory later in the night.

An hour later, Steve pulled up to the hotel. He was on the verge of losing it at this point. You spent the entire time teasing him with your feather-light touches and your flirty tone.

Oh how much he wanted to hear you giggle again. It drove him mad.

Well, two can play at that game.

Opening the door for you, he grabbed your hand and pulled you a little harder than he intended, making you stumble and grab on his shoulder for support. He supported your back, and you wished he didn’t hear you moan at the warmth of his hand on your skin.

But he did.

And he smiled at your reaction.

“You ok doll?”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Never better.”

Leading you towards the door, you were welcomed with a woman, in her hand a list of the guests.

“Good evening. Who might be the young couple?” She looked towards Steve, taking a step towards him.

“Steve Rogers and Y/N L/N.” You answered her, leaning towards Steve. Since when were you this jealous? She turned towards you, giving a shady smile and jotting you down.

“Enjoy our evening C-“

“Thank you.” You started walking, ignoring the look she gave you, making Steve smile at your actions.

“At ease.” He whispered in your ears, the smell of his cologne making you shiver.

“I am.” You turned to look at him, regretting it immediately. The once baby blue eyes were gone, his dark pupils taking over completely.

You hated the effect he was having on you. What happened to the shy Steve?

Walking through the crowds, Steve was recognized more and more, with people wanting to take pictures with him and completely ignoring your presence. You left his side, looking for your target and finding her at the bar.

Sitting not too far away, you ordered a vodka martini and looked towards her, winking when she smiled at you.

“That’ll be on me.” She said to the guy putting the drink in front of you.

“You shouldn’t have.” You smiled, licking your lips seductively after taking a sip.

“Well, with that dress, I should.” She sat closer to you, grazing your arm.

“April von Strucker.” She held out her hand.

“Y/N L/N. It’s an honor to finally meet you.” You hoped she didn’t see you walking in with Rogers.

“You here with someone?” She inquired, making you shift in your seat.

“Ya. But he’s ignoring me.”

“Shame.”

“Well not really. I found someone better.” You leaned towards her, whispering in her ears.

“Good for me then.” You chatted for a while, stealing gazes at Steve and hating how invested he was in a conversation with a woman standing too close to him.

“Hey do you wanna get outta here?” She leaned towards you. You nodded and smiled, following her to the elevators.

She took your hands, leading you through the crowds, and smiling at people before sliding through the doors. The moment the elevator doors shut, she grabbed your hair and pulled you towards her, crashing your lips together violently.

Surprised by the action, you took a step back and grabbed her waist to bring her closer to you. You heard Steve laughing at something, making you angry and more aggressive with her.

“Ohhh kitty has claws.” She smirked against your neck when you dragged your nails down her back.

She spoke near your ear, making Steve ask where you went over and over again. When you didn’t reply, he grew angrier, almost yelling now in your ears. Luckily, the elevator rang signaling your arrival.

You looked past her at the number of the floor.

“You have the entire 30th floor to yourself or not? Don’t want you on the tabloids tomorrow.” She chuckled against your neck and nodded.

Steve confirmed your status, telling you he’ll be there as soon as possible.

Everything was happening so fast, you couldn’t tell him to stop because there were guards stationed on that floor.

You walked to her couch, laying on top of her and distracting her with kisses. When you looked up, you saw her shutting her eyes, completely lost in your ministrations.

“So...what do you do?” You asked between laying lazy kisses on her arms and neck.

“I uhhh….accountant...for my dad.” She tried to push you lower but you whispered for her to be patient.

“Hmmmm daddy’s girl.” You licked her clavicle, blowing air on her neck and making her shiver.

She nodded in agreement. “You have to go with him anywhere?”

“S-sometimes...but he works mostly in Mikro.”

“The shores are pretty there.” You replied back. Steve told you that was all the information they needed.

“Y/N leave now. I don’t think I can make it past the 20th floor.”

“Maybe you can invite me one time...I can never leave from here.” When she never replied, you looked up and saw that she was already sleeping.

“Damn that took a really long time to work. She’s out. Meet you in 10 outside.”

You walked out and saw the two guards next to the elevator. Shit. You tried to walk past them but they held you back, asking you where April was.

“She asked me to bring us more drinks.”

“There are plenty of drinks at the bar.” The second it took them to realize you were lying, you hit one of them with your bag, rendering him unconscious. The other one pushed you back towards the wall, crashing your back hard. You climbed over him, attempting to take off your necklace to choke him. But he caught your hair and pulled you down, straddling you and getting two punches in. You were fighting desperately, dreading what would happen if he captured you.

No more than a second later, you were able to breathe once more, grabbing your throat. He was pulled back by his jacket, slammed against the wall and punched so hard he lost consciousness.

Opening your eyes, you saw Steve hovering over you, trying to help you up.

“You alright?”

“Ya ya shit….that hurt like a motherfucker!”

“Language.”

“Bite me.” You sassed him. He was about to carry you when you told him you could walk on your own. Taking the card of one of the guards, you slid it and pushed the parking lot button.

Getting you in the car, the drive back was so quiet, you dreaded the lecture he was going to give you once you got into the compound.

Which is precisely what happened. He led you to your room with no sounds, got the first aid kit for your bleeding mouth and the slight bruise around your neck. He was speaking the entire time with what he thought was a controlled tone.

“Can you just give me a chance to explain what happened?” You tried to get a word in.

“No. Because what happened was very stupid. You put yourself in danger without even letting me-”

“Well if you weren’t so invested in that stupid blonde’s story I wouldn’t have been in that situation by myself.” You hated when your emotions ruled your mouth. Looking up at him, you saw him giving you a look.

Almost as if he was apologizing. Not saying anything, he continued dabbing water and antibiotic on your neck.

Once he finished, he walked away, telling you that debriefing will be in the morning and that you needed to get some rest.

You didn’t have a chance to even sing him happy birthday.

Steve, on the other hand, felt horrible about how he spoke to you. You were right. He was giving you too much space. And that almost cost you your life.

Taking off his jacket, he ripped the tie off of him and unbuttoned the first 4 buttons of his dress shirt, sitting down on the bed.

Not a moment later, he heard his door open. Looking up, he saw you locking it before turning around and resting your body on it.

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head at him, telling him to not say anything. He straightened up when he saw you walking towards his ipod player. Plugging in yours, you picked the song you’ve been dying all day to play him.

It was three in the morning so you put the volume just high enough for the both of you to hear. He smiled at your gesture, shaking his head as you started singing him happy birthday.

You walked towards him and stood between his knees. You placed your hands on his cheeks, raising his head so he could look at you.

When the song finished, you smiled at him and leaned down, kissing his lips and marveling at how soft and plump they were.

He couldn’t register what was happening in that moment. When he didn’t kiss back, you raised your head, afraid that you misunderstood his flirting earlier.

He grabbed your hand and lowered you again. When you laughed because of how restricting the dress was, he grabbed the lower part and raised it above your hips, pulling you towards him and making you straddle his thighs. Your lips met once more in a much hungrier kiss.

The kiss went on for what felt like hours. He was more demanding than you thought, racking his large hands over your thighs and smiling when he realized you were wearing a thin layer of lace to cover you.

“So that’s what was hiding under your dress?”

“Well, anything might be visible so….” You giggled at his amused expression. He was looking you over, amazed at how beautiful you were in the moonlight.

“Doll I can’t...please tell me this is more than just a birthday gift.” His voice sounded broken, making your heart flutter at what he was implying.

“I’m going all in Captain. Are you?” Your voice was so hoarse and you weren’t sure if it was because of the fight earlier or because of how turned on you were.

He grabbed your neck and pulled you closer to him, kissing you again.

So he liked to make out? You filed that somewhere in your brain.

When you started to grind yourself down on him, you both moaned in unison. The bulge in his pants was hitting your barely covered core precisely, causing the right amount of friction.

You were sure you could have come had he given you a chance to ride his thighs a bit more. But he was so impatient.

Rolling you over and getting on top of you, he attacked your breasts with rough kisses, biting your nipples through the dress and fondling the other one. You were sure he would be a ‘going slow’ kind of guy but boy were you wrong! He was getting rougher by the second and you loved it.

“You don’t know what that dress was doing to me the entire night. I couldn’t stop thinking about ripping it off of you in the car...I wanted to bend you over so badly. Punish you for teasin me. Feel what you do to me Y/N.” He rolled his hips and your breath hitched at how painfully hard he was.

Before you could reply, he was grabbing the top of your dress and getting you out of it.

“Wait let me take off my heals.” You bent down to grab the strap but he stopped you.

“Keep em on doll.”

“Fuck me.” You never knew he was that kinky.

“Plannin on it baby girl.” He winked at you.

“You’re too clothed.” You commented on his state of attire. Getting up, he stripped in record time and smiled once you saw his dick. Your mouth watered at the sight of him in anticipation of what was to come.

Getting back on the bed, he ripped the layer covering your pussy and held it up to his nose, taking a long sniff and humming at how good you smelled.

“Fuck baby girl...you smell so good.” You weren’t sure if it could be possible to get more excited.

“But I wanna taste.” Before he could bend down, you stopped him.

“It’s your birthday. I should be-”

“Ohhh no. I get to say what I want. And I want to taste you.”

“Wait I got it.” He was about to argue when you pulled him down on his back and straddled his face.

You were about to reply back with a sarcastic comment when he took one long strip across your lips, wasting no time. It took you a couple of seconds to get yourself together before grabbing his cock and rolling your tongue around his head. He growled and bucked his hips, grabbing your ass and pulled you closer to his face.

America’s golden boy was amazing at giving oral. Who would have thought?

You were both approaching your orgasms quicker than you thought. At a particular lick, you lost it and took his cock in your mouth, grazing your teeth slightly. Before he could warn you, he came down your throat in hot bursts, groaning so loud you were sure Natasha and Sam heard you.

“Ffffuck doll your mouth is heaven.”

“Language.” You laughed at his sigh. Carrying you with no problem, he laid on top of you again.

“I can kiss you for days.” He was thoroughly enjoying how your lips fit perfectly with his.

The moment was cut short once he flipped you over on your stomach and smacked your ass. Without any warning, he thrust in agonizingly slowly.

You were both cursing at the feeling, you because of how perfectly he filled you up and him because of how tight you were squeezing his dick.

“Shit doll you’re so tight.” He set a slow pace, giving you time to adjust to his size.

“No you’re just so fucking big Captain.”

At the sound of his rank, he sped up a little and bent over, grabbing your breast and biting your nipple, pinching it immediately after and making you moan louder than you intended.

Your pussy was clenching around his dick, making him come out almost completely before pounding into you faster.

He was setting a rough pace, asking you every while if it was too much or if he should ease up.

How could he be such a gentleman when he was fucking you into the next world?

Grabbing your neck, he tilted it towards him and kissed you.

You felt a tight coil in your stomach, hinting at how fast you were approaching your orgasm.

You moaned his name over and over again, loving how he fucked you harder every time you called him Captain.

“Fuck you’re takin my cock so good baby….you gonna come for me? You gonna milk my cock Y/N? Shit I’m so close doll.”

“Right behind ya Cap.” You smiled when pulled you up against his chest, your sweaty bodies working in unison to your euphoria.

“I love these. God’s greatest creation.” You laughed at how he was able to form a sentence right now.

“So close Steve...fuck don’t stop.” You kept on moaning his name, loving how he was caressing your body.

“Come for me Y/N.” It took him kissing your neck and whispering your name in your ears for you to come. Your muscles clenched around him, helping him achieve his high even quicker.

One, two, three thrusts later, he came with your name a prayer on his lips. You fell down on your sides, you chests still heaving.

Moments later, you started laughing uncontrollably, making Steve look turn your head so he can look at you.

“What the hell is so funny?”

Wiping tears away from your face, you looked at him and said with the most straight face you conjure up, “God Bless America!”

Steve facepalmed at your joke, chuckling at how easily amused you could be.


End file.
